mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Sollux x Dave
Yo, well i have been thinking for a while on writing a Dave x Sollux fanfiction and was woundering if any of you homestuckers would even be interested in reading if i wrote one. :I'm interested. Per Ankh January 23, 2012 ::Then thanks two you guys I shall write it and post it a good many places. Dave Strider January 24, 2012 ::And actually, I was the one who left the vandalism warning. My apologies. Per Ankh January 24, 2012 ::No worries bro, it was my fault and I needed to be told.I can't prance about doing what I want,not my site :3 Dave Strider January 24, 2012 ::( : Per Ankh January 24, 2012 ::So do you like yaoi? Dave Strider January 24, 2012 ::I'm okay with it. My main kink is Dave fattening John. Per Ankh January 24, 2012 ::Lol do you want me to write you one like that??? January 24, 2012 ::You can if you wish. I prefer descriptions over scaled numbers. Per Ankh January 24, 2012 ::Sorry it logged me out Dave Strider January 24, 2012 ::XD That's why I click the box that says keep me logged in. Per Ankh January 24, 2012 ::Kewl, I'll try my hand at it. Do you write? Dave Strider January 24, 2012 ::I don't write Homestuck, but when the mood strikes once again, I'll resume my Tron/Lyoko crossover. Per Ankh January 24, 2012 ::Do you have any posted anywhere, I would like to read it. :3 Dave Strider January 24, 2012 ::Pfft, I have it posted on fanfiction.net under Novanto, and on AO3 under Castor_Raiden Per Ankh January 24, 2012 ::I'll check it out. Well I'm jump in the shower then listen to mu tunes till I crash.Later bro Dave Strider January 24, 2012 ::Enjoy, and good night! Per Ankh January 24, 2012 ::Thanks, night :) Dave Strider January 24, 2012 ::Sup brow,just sawing sup before I head out.Catch ya on the flipside Dave Strider January 24, 2012 ::Later. Per Ankh January 24, 2012 ::sup bro, what you doin? Dave Strider January 24, 2012 ::Nothing much. Just wondering why nobody has written a fanfic where a person reading homestuck has gotten sucked into the comic through some weird method. Per Ankh January 24, 2012 ::Sup brow. January 25, 2012 ::You should,that's a good idea! Dave Strider January 25, 2012 ::I don't write Homestuck fics! Per Ankh January 25, 2012 ::I know, I know.....buy that is a good idea. Dave Strider January 25, 2012 ::I'm still surprised that nobody's done that. Per Ankh January 25, 2012 ::Yeah,that is a surprise Dave Strider January 25, 2012 ::{Nods} Per Ankh January 25, 2012 ::So what do you do?If I'm not being rude in asking Dave Strider January 25, 2012 ::What do you mean? Per Ankh January 25, 2012 ::Like work Dave Strider January 25, 2012 ::Student. Per Ankh January 25, 2012 ::Kewl, what's your major? Dave Strider January 25, 2012 ::Art History. or something dealing with mythology, so AH is the closest I can get. Per Ankh January 25, 2012 ::That's Kewl,you like it? Dave Strider January 25, 2012 ::I'm in pre-revolutionary history ATM. Oh, and check this vid out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17jymDn0W6U Can you imagine that twelve preteens made all of that? Per Ankh January 25, 2012 ::O.O....... wow,I'm speechless. Dave Strider January 25, 2012 ::Yeah.... Hey, do you have a pesterchum? Mine's experimentalDeity Someone wants us to chat somewhere else. Per Ankh January 25, 2012 ::No I don't but tell me where and I'll make one Dave Strider January 25, 2012 ::Check the Pesterchum page here on the wiki. Near the bottom, is a list of fanmade versions. Click the Newest one. Per Ankh January 25, 2012 ::However, I would suggest contacting me tomorrow afternoon, at around 2 PM EST. As I'm off to bed for the night.Per Ankh January 25, 2012 ::Kay,night brow. Dave Strider January 25, 2012 :Totally interested! January 23, 2012 ::Okay sweet.thanks Dave Strider January 24, 2012 :Maybe you should do Terezi x Dave or Kanaya x Rose but yeah I'd read it. Chezrush January 24, 2012 ::I'll happily write terezi x dave Dave Strider January 25, 2012 :is there a way for you guys to take this somewhere else? it seems like a very conspicuous, public, slow and awkward way to talk. January 25, 2012 ::Yeah, you know, it kinda shows up all over recent changes. Is there a way to change that? Cephalgia January 25, 2012 ::He's getting a pesterchum account. ::Will that do? Per Ankh January 25, 2012 :You at it yet? Chezrush January 26, 2012